


Персонажи в моих работах

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Это список персонажей, которых я включаю в свои работы. И намеки на их внешность.Для тех, кто путается или читает выборочные работы, так как иногда я меняю место работы персонажей или связи между ними.Список может меняться, говорю сразу.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. All

Во-первых, сам Регулус Блэк из Гарри Поттера. Он обычный маг, иногда с даром провидца и парселтангом. Либо работает в Европоле полевым агентом\либо странствующий переводчик и знаток истории магии. Почему он любит персики у меня, я не знаю. Я сам их даже не ем.  
Я не точно уверен, как устроена работа в подобных полицейских организациях, как Европол, но пусть там будут агенты, которые расследуют преступления на местах, так сказать.

Во-вторых, Каллаханы и связанные с ними.

Байон. Либо отец семейства\либо брат-близнец Кроноса. Директор академии магии в Исландии.  
Зефир. Старший брат. Либо Министр Магии Исландии\Либо зам. Министра.  
Кронос. Средний брат. Глава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества в Министерстве Магии Исландии.  
Теодора. Младшая сестра. Заместитель главы Отдела магического правопорядка там же.  
Эсдрас. Муж Теодоры, считается младшим братом, взял фамилию жены. Глава Отдела магического правопорядка там же.

Эней Бурас. Кузен Эсдраса. Глава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества Норвегии.  
Димитрий Тюдор. Знакомый Бишопа. Директор Дурмстранга.

_У Каллаханов светлые волосы и глаза болотного цвета. У Бурасов синие глаза и темные волосы с синими прядями._

В-третьих, люди Реджи. 

Бишоп Рихтер. Маг, жестокий и насмешливый, любит издеваться, если дать повод. Его предки были связаны с Гриндевальдом. Агент Европола. Больше, чем соулмейт Регулуса. _Протез до локтя правой руки, русые волосы, темно-синие глаза._  
Вайрок Стейнульв. Полу-маг, полу-вендиго. Характер тот же. Охотник за головами и темными существами, угрожающими людям. Соулмейт Регулуса. _Бордовые глаза, черные волосы._  
Влад Цепеш. Обскур. Равнодушный и жестокий. Стажер Регулуса, хоть в Европоле, хоть в странствиях. _Янтарные глаза, пепельные волосы с черными прядями._  
Ситх Алоли. Расчетливый маг, есть частичные способности метаморфа. Судья из Международного суда ООН, который в Гааге, как и Европол. _Левый глаз голубой, правый медового цвета, волосы меняют цвет с черного на пепельный._  
Конрад Амарок. Маг, предпочитает магию, связанную с водой и льдом, на 1\4 тритон. Либо снайпер в Европоле/либо скиталец с винтовкой. Его лучше не пускать за руль.  
Мигель Тройев. Лугару. Путешествует на своем корабле "Игнатусе". _Угольно-черные волосы, серебряные глаза._   
Анет и Виолет Гроссо. Милые и доброжелательные хозяйки пекарни "Кофейный сон", расположенной в доме Регулуса, в Бордо, Франция.  
Билли и Кенни Лопе. Веселая пара, владующая клубом "Нора тануки" рядом с домом Реджи в Аликанте, Испания.  


будет дополняться...


	2. Reggie

_The one, who discovered HIS secret, stayed here, listen to the sea and wander in the dark alone. The little, the fallen, the forgotten prince. Regulus was trying to protect them all_


	3. Vairok




	4. Vlad




	5. Bishop




	6. Konrad




	7. Callahans




	8. Sith




	9. Miguel




End file.
